The New Wolf
by SkullGrave
Summary: A new wolf has entered Kyle's habitat, and she's Japanese. Say hello to Naomi! Kyle X OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Kyle was sitting in his habitat, watching T.V., which he ordered off a catalogue, about how Air Force One was hijacked by terrorist and the president was fighting them off to save the hostages. "Wow," Kyle said, "This is pretty good."

Then, Kyle saw Alice walk to his habitat with a big crate. Curiously, Kyle walked out to see what she was up to. Alice put the crate in the habitat and walked away. "Here you go," Alice said to Kyle, "A new playmate for you."

Kyle tilted his head in confusion, "Why? I like having this place to myself."

Of course, Alice didn't understand him, she just heard whimpering. "Come on," Alice said, "I'm sure you'll like her."

"Her?" Kyle said. Alice just heard a whimper. Alice just shrugged and opened the crate and walked away.

When the crate opened, out came a female wolf. She was just as tall as Kyle, had white fur, blue eyes, long curly eyelashes, and was very quiet. Kyle starred at her for a while. _Wow…_Kyle said in his head, _She's hot! _Then Kyle walked up to her. "Hi," Kyle said holding out his paw, "I'm Kyle!"

The wolf just looked at him and said, "Naomi." Kyle nodded with a smile on his face.

"So where you from?" Kyle asked, but Naomi was silent. Then, Naomi walked inside and looked around the place.

"Oh," Kyle said in his flirtatious attitude, "I get it, you're the silent type. I can dig that!"

Naomi just starred at him, and then continued to walk around the room. Kyle sat there thinking. How is he going to talk to her if she only said one thing ever since she got here.

"Help yourself to anything," Kyle said, "I have a life-time supply of pudding and I have enough room for the both of us!"

Naomi nodded to him and walked outside to look at the zoo.

"So," Kyle said following her, "do you like the place?" Naomi nodded again to Kyle.

_This is getting me nowhere…_Kyle thought, _hmmm…. I got it! I'll ask Erik! He'll know what to do. _

"Naomi," Kyle said, "Could you excuse me?" Then Kyle leaped over the wall and ran towards the Otter Habitat.

Once the wolf got there, he saw Erik sitting near the pond, drinking out of a juice box. "HEY ERIK!" Kyle yelled.

Erik screamed from the wolf's surprise, "Oh hey Kyle." Erik said waving to his bother.

"Look at this!" Kyle said.

"Is this another one of your inventions?" Erik said with his arms crossed.

"Better!" Kyle said, and then dragged Erik to a place where they can see the wolf habitat.

"See," Kyle said starring at Naomi, who was drinking from the pond in the wolf habitat, "Isn't she hot?"

"Uhhhh…" Erik said a little confused due to the fact that he was a bat, "I guess so?"

"Yeah…I want to ask her out." Kyle said.

"Why don't you?" Erik asked.

"She's very quiet." Kyle said.

"Maybe Raymond might help you." Erik said.

"Cool," Kyle said, "Let's go see Raymond!" Then Erik and Kyle ran to the Lemur Habitat.

When they got there, they saw Raymond walked into his room. So the group quickly ran towards his room and caught up to him.

"Raymond," Kyle said, "I need some advice."

"Gee," Raymond said, "I would love to help you, but I can't."

"Wait, why?" Kyle asked.

"I got a call from Capitan Reznov, I have a mission in Russia. I have to leave now." Raymond said going through his drawer. Raymond pulled out a vest with a bunch of things strapped to it, then pulled out an AK-74u from the drawer and walked outside.

"Well," Erik said, "Are you going to be back?"

"Probably not." Raymond answered smiling.

Then, a helicopter came from the sky and a rope ladder came down from it and Raymond grabbed on it. "See you in a week!" Raymond said, and then the helicopter, along with Raymond, flew off.

"Well shoot," Erik said, "Now what?"

Then Kyle looked at Alice and noticed she had her back turned and had headphones on and was dancing.

"I'm glad Alice didn't notice that." Kyle said.

Then Tanya walked up to the two brothers. "What's up?"

"Oh," Kyle said, "I thought you went with Raymond?"

"Nope," Tanya said, "Someone's gotta guard King Julien." Then King Julien jumped up from out of nowhere. "Hello Party animals!"

"Julien," Kyle said, "I need your help!"

"Of course," King Julien said, "What is it that your king can help you with?"

"You see," Kyle, said, "I got a new roommate, and she's a hot wolf. I need help for…" Then Julien cut him off there, "I know what you are saying. Draw a line and say one half is yours and the other half is hers."

"What," Kyle said confused, "No! I want to ask her out. What would you do?"

"Oh…two words," Julien said, "Roller Disco!"

Then Kyle looked at Julien with an eyebrow raised. Kyle remembered hearing a story about the roller disco with two chimpanzees. "No." Kyle said simply.

"Ohh…okay then," King Julien said with his head down, "I guess you don't need me to help you." Then King Julien walked away sadly.

"He'll be okay," Tanya, said, "I better start making him happy before he calls on me to make him happy." Then Tanya ran off.

"Great," Erik said, "What do we do now?"

"I have an idea," Kyle said, "You talk to her for me!"

"What," Erik said, "No! Last time I did that for someone, I ended up almost dating a baboon."

"What," Kyle said, "I won't ask."

"I'm still not doing it."

"Please?" Then Kyle gave Erik big sad puppy eyes. Erik tried avoiding it, but he eventually gave in.

"Oh alright!" Erik said.

"Thanks bro!" Kyle said. Then Erik flew to the Wolf habitat to talk to the wolf for Kyle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Erik landed inside the Wolf habitat. He was hoping that she wouldn't get the message wrong like Darla did the last time he did something like this for Maurice. He saw Naomi sitting on the couch watching T.V. She didn't noticed Erik inside, so he walked in front of her.

Kyle was hiding behind a rock to see if everything would work. If it didn't then he would leap right into action and save the day. He saw Erik approach Naomi and started to get nervous. _What if this doesn't work out?_ He thought.

"Hey there!" Erik said getting the female wolfs attention, "I have a friend who's in to you. And he was wondering if you would go out with him?"  
Naomi looked at Erik strangely. "Mono to shi te iru riyū wa kairujishin wo daiben suru ka？ (And who are you and why does Kyle not speak for himself?)" She said in Japanese.

Erik looked at Naomi in confusion. "What?" Erik said.

Then Kyle realized what she said. Kyle then jumped out from behind the rock and approached the wolf. "Watashi wa nani wo i~tsu te iru shi~tsu te iru. Watashi ga nihongo wo hanasu！ (I know what you're saying. I speak Japanese to!)" Kyle said in perfect Japanese.

"Anata ga nihongo wo hanasu koto ga deki masu？ Doko de manabu ka？ (You can speak Japanese? Where did you learn?)" Naomi said shocked.

"You speak Japanese?" Erik said confused.

"Yeah," Kyle said, "Owning Noobs Inc. was a global company. I picked up a few things."

"So," Erik said, "Can you speak Russian?"

"A little," Kyle replied, "I can say m name, count to ten and asked where's the bathroom."

"So," Naomi said, "You want to go out on a date with me?"

"Yeah," Kyle said flirtatiously, "So how about you and I go out and paint the zoo red? What do you say?"

"Come on Kyle," Erik said, "That line isn't gonna work."

"Okay." Naomi said bluntly.

"What?" Erik and Kyle said in unison.

"Okay." Naomi repeated.

"That worked?" Kyle said.

"Not really," Naomi said, "but if you really want to go out with me, why the heck not?"

"YES!" Kyle said excited jumping up and down.

"Good," Naomi said, "See you at 7:00." Then Naomi walked into Kyle's room he was sharing with Naomi.

"That's great," Erik said, "but where are you gonna take her?"

"Oh," Kyle said then stopped jumping, "I have no clue."

"So where do who do we ask?"

"Let's ask Raymond!"

"Raymond isn't here remember?"

"Why don't we call him?"

Erik gave him a confused look. "Why? It's never a good idea to call someone in combat."

"Trust me." Then Kyle grabbed a phone from inside his habitat, which is hidden under a rock for pizza and stuff, and dialed Raymond's phone. When Raymond picked up, they heard shouting and air guns firing.

"THIS BETTER BE LIFE OR DEATH!" Raymond shouted on his phone, and then they heard him firing.

"I have a date," Kyle said, "And we need some advice to take her somewhere."

"YOU CALLED ME FOR DATING ADVICE!?" Raymond said.

"Yes, so help me." Kyle said.

"Hold on!" Raymond yelled. Then they heard a grenade go off and heard a voice charge at Raymond. Then, they heard fighting sounds, then someone getting stabbed.

"Alright," Raymond said on the phone, "What you do is-OWW! I'M HIT!" Then, they heard an explosion, then a dial tone. Erik and Kyle stood in silence for a while.

Then Erik broke the silence. "He'll be fine." He said.

"Great," Kyle said, "Now where do I go for advice?"  
"Someone who has a good idea for dates." Erik said rubbing his chin.

"Someone who's a girl." Kyle replied.

"Someone who has a boyfriend."

"Someone…. who we know very well and would help us with anything." Kyle said thinking.

Then Kyle and Erik looked at each other. "You know who I'm thinking of?" Erik said.

"Yeah," Kyle said smiling."  
"Marlene." Erik said.

"Pinky the Flamingo." Kyle said at the same time with Erik.  
"Who? We don't know who that is." Erik said.

Kyle starred at Erik for a while. "Marlene." Kyle said. Then the bat and Wolf ran to the Otter Habitat.

Marlene was sitting on at her table, drinking a cup of tea when she heard a knock on the wall.

"Marlene," Erik said, "its Erik and Kyle."

"Come in." Marlene said. Then the two animals walked in.

"Thanks for knocking," Marlene said, "At least you didn't barge in like everyone else."

"Your welcome," Kyle said, "Now I need your help."

"What is it Kyle? You know I'll help you guys with anything." Marlene said.

"Told you Erik." Kyle said.

"What?" Marlene said confused.

"Never mind," Kyle said, "I have a date with the new wolf, and I want to treat her to a fancy dinner. But she's Japanese. I need some help."

Then Marlene began thinking. She was an Asian Otter, so she knew some things about Asian culture from her Grandmother.

"Alright," Marlene said, "What you do is, a big moonlight dinner with some romantic music in the background, then you treat her to some sushi and it spells her name 'Naomi'."

"What is up with that idea Marlene?" Erik said.

"What," Marlene said, "If Kyle does that, then he can't lose. Besides, it's romantic."

"Perfect!" Kyle said. "Now…do any of you know how to use Chop sticks and we need someone to serve us food."

"Well," Marlene said, "I can convince Skipper to help serve food, but the chop sticks, I don't know."

"How about Rico," Erik asked, "He can cut Sushi, and if he can do that, I think he can use Chop Sticks."

"Great idea!" Kyle said. Then Ran off to the Penguin H.Q.

In the H.Q, Skipper was watching T.V. with Private about cops and stuff, and Kowalski was at his workbench writing stuff on his clipboard, and Rico was eating a fish. Kyle then barged in, disturbing the penguins. "JUMBO SHRIMP! Say something next time Mar—oh. It's you Kyle." Skipper said.

"Yeah," Kyle said, "Can I see Rico?"

"Sure," Skipper said, "Rico!" Then Rico walked up to Kyle.

"You can eat with Chop sticks. Right?" Kyle asked the maniac penguin.

"Yeah?" Rico grunted confused.

"Good! I need you to teach me for a date." Kyle said.

"I don't think he could," Kowalski said, "We have no fingers."

"I could." Rico said. Then Rico dragged Kyle to the table and handed him two chopsticks. Rico then started mumbling stuff to Kyle, but Kyle could understand him perfectly.

"A date?" Private said.

"With who?" Skipper asked.

"Probably the new wolf." Kowalski said.

"A new wolf," Skipper said, "how come I didn't know this?"

"It was in your memos this morning. Remember?" Kowalski said.

"Oh." Skipper said.

About 30 minutes later, Kyle learned how to eat with Chopsticks. Kyle gave Rico a High-five. "Thanks Rico. My date's going to go perfect." The wolf said happily.

"Your welcome." Rico mumbled.

"Now," Kyle said to Skipper, "I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" Skipper asked.

"I need you to serve food for me." Kyle said.

"Negative Wolf. We won't do that for anybody." Skipper said. Then Kyle had a sad face on.

Then, Marlene entered from the Fishbowl entrance. "Hey Skipper, can you do me a favor?" The female Otter said.

"Sure. What is it?" Skipper said happily.

"I need you to serve food for Kyle's date for him." Marlene said.

"Sure Marlene." Skipper said.

"WHAT?" Kyle said confused, "I asked you that."

"She said please." Skipper said.

"No she didn't." Kyle said.

"Well…it's Marlene." Skipper said pointing at Marlene.

"And you like her right?" Kyle said.

"Well…yeah." Skipper said scratching the back of his head with his flipper.

"Awww…Skipper." Marlene said, and then she went and hugged Skipper.

"Cool!" Kyle said since the penguins are going to help him. Then Kyle ran off to get ready for his date.

Side Note: There you have it. Kyle's finally going on a date. Will it go great? Also, I put little Skiline on here because I could and I was a little bored. Anyway, I know Rico has no fingers, but since he is sort of a sushi chef, I thought he should know how to use Chopsticks, even if he is a penguin. And…that's it. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kyle was walking towards Doris's habitat holding two suits. One suit was black and the other was blue. "HEY DORIS!" Kyle yelled. Then Doris stuck her head out of the water to talk to her wolf friend.

"I need your opinion on something," Kyle said holding up the two suits, "Which one? Blue or black?"

"I like the blue one." Doris said pointing to the blue suit Kyle was holding.

"Thanks," Kyle replied, then he realized something, "Wait a second, I'm a wolf! I don't wear clothes!" Then Kyle threw the two suits into his habitat.

"What's the occasion?" Doris asked.

"You know that new wolf that moved in?" Kyle said.

"Yeah. Naomi right?"

"Right. I'm going on a date with her tonight."

"That's wonderful." Doris said.

"Yeah," Kyle said, "But I don't really know how I'm suppose to look for a date."

"I can help you," Doris said happily, "just come in."

"I appreciate it Doris," Kyle said, "but I might drown."

"Ohh…that's the problem with that." Doris said.

"I know! I'll go see Darla!"

"You can't," Doris said, "Darla and Maurice went out for the day."

"Dang it," Kyle said, then started thinking, "How about Tanya?"

"Great idea!" Doris said. She didn't really know Tanya, but she knew her enough to know that she has a boyfriend.

Then Kyle ran off to see Tanya in the Lemur habitat.

When Kyle went into the Lemur habitat, he saw Tanya spinning plates on sticks. Kyle starred for a while with his head tilted to the left.

"Are you happy yet Julien?" Tanya asked the Lemur King.

"KEEP SPINNING!" Julien ordered. Tanya rolled her eyes and kept spinning the plates.

Kyle stood there for a while, and then ran up to Tanya.

"HEY TANYA!" The wolf yelled. Tanya reacted by grabbing a plate and hitting Kyle on the head with it. Kyle grabbed his head in pain and yelped a little.

"Sorry Kyle," Tanya said, "But you shouldn't have sneaked up on me."

"Wolf," King Julien said angrily, "You have ruined the act."

"Sorry King Julien," Kyle said apologetic, "this is very important."

"More important then the king?" the lemur king said pointing to his crown.

"…Maybe." Kyle said. King Julien glared at Kyle for about 5 seconds.

"Well," King Julien said, "I'm going to my bouncy house for a little bouncing." Then King Julien ran off.

"So," Tanya said to the wolf, "What brings you here?"

"I need to look good for my date. Can you help me?" Kyle asked the female lemur.

"Sure. Raymond has a bunch of stuff in his room." Then Tanya dragged Kyle to Raymond's room.

When they got there, Tanya walked up to the picture above his bed, removed it and put it on his bed, revealing a panel with the word 'ice pick' on it and a voice box next to it.

"Phoenix." Tanya said in the voice box. Then, Kyle looked to his left and saw his drawer go down and revealed a very clean bathroom with a mirror with all sorts of colon and deodorant and stuff for cleaning.

"Why does Raymond have this here?" Kyle asked.

"Why do you suppose I'm attracted to him? He cleans up pretty nice." Tanya said smiling.

"Yeah," Kyle replied, "But why so secretive?"

"He doesn't want people knowing he has all this stuff. In fact, he might change the challenge and countersign when he comes back."

"How do you know that?" Then Tanya pointed to a motion sensor on the wall. Then Tanya walked up to the mirror and grabbed some manly colon and a brush. "Let's get to work." Tanya said.

After about an hour of cleaning, Kyle finally looked good for Naomi.

"Well," Tanya said, "You look nice."

"Thank you." Kyle said smiling.

"By the way, your date will be held in the Penguins H.Q."

"What's wrong with my place?"

"Well…. uhhh…it's…messy." Tanya said scratching the back of her head.

"Good point."

"Now," Tanya said, "Is there anything that you would like to change?"

"Nope," Kyle said admiring himself in the mirror, "I'm good."

"I meant the date." Tanya said.

"Ohh…" Kyle said looking at Tanya now, "It's good." Tanya nodded to Kyle and Kyle ran off to get his date.

While Kyle was walking away form the Lemur habitat, he looked at the big clock in front of the zoo. The time was 6:55 PM. Kyle started to panic. _How long was I there!? _Kyle screamed in his head. Kyle then started sprinting to the Wolf habitat. He knew he would be late because Kowalski told him that it takes 7.54 minutes to get to the Wolf habitat from the lemur habitat. When Kyle finally arrived, Naomi was waiting for him at the entrance. Kyle approached her panting.

"Sorry…. I'm…late…but…I…was…" Kyle said panting.

"It's alright Kyle." Naomi said smiling at Kyle. Kyle looked up at her and noticed she had purple eye shadow on. "I like your…eye shadow." Kyle said catching his breath.

"Thanks." Naomi said a little quiet. Then Naomi and Kyle walked to the Penguins H.Q.

Kyle and Naomi arrived at the big metal door of the H.Q. When they opened it, they saw Private there wearing a red bowtie, holding a red cloth over his right flipper. Kyle remembered they were going to help them out by serving them and being waiters.

"Hello Kyle." Private said.

"Hello Private," Kyle said, "Table for two."

"Okay," Private said joyfully, "Right this way." Then Private led them to the table. The table had a red tablecloth over it and had a vase with a red rose in it. The chairs were two red chair cushions. Naomi sat in one and Kyle sat in the other. Private then handed them both menus.

Then Kyle leaned over to Private. "Thanks again for helping me out."

"No problem," Private whispered, then said to the two wolves, "Enjoy the evening."

"Thank you." Naomi said. Then She starred at Kyle, who was starring at her dreamy eyed with a big grin on his face.

"So," Naomi said, feeling a little awkward, "Tell me about yourself."

"Well," Kyle began, "I was once the pet of a big corporation."

"You mean Owning Noobs Inc.?" Naomi said.

"Yeah. Anyway," Kyle continued, "We made a lot of money from it. It was great. But then, I was kidnapped by some activists against the company and they held me for ransom money."

"Wow." Naomi said amazed.

"I know," Kyle said, "Of course, after my owner paid, the activists transferred me to a zoo somewhere in Oklahoma. But then I was transferred here. Coincidentally, I was transferred at the same time my brothers were."

"Really," Naomi said, "but if they did, then how come I haven't seen them around?"

"That's because they're a lemur and a bat." Kyle said.

"What? How's that even…" Naomi said, but Kyle interrupted her, "Long story."

"Ah," Naomi replied, "Please continue."

"Okay," Kyle said, "Raymond is the lemur. He's a lieutenant in the Russian Spetznaz. We aren't really sure why he joined. He's right now on a top secret mission in Russia."

"Wow," Naomi said a little surprised, "And the other one?"

"The other one is Erik. He's the bat. You've seen already. He tried o ask you out for me. He's a musician, shouts things at random, and has a fear of loneliness." Kyle said.

"Interesting," Naomi said, "but what exactly do you do?"

"Me, well…" Then Kyle proceeded with his life story.

While Kyle was talking about his past, Skipper, the penguins, and Marlene were standing in the other room of the H.Q. Marlene was there in case things went bad. Skipper and the penguins looked like waiters, except Rico, he was dressed as a chef. Kowalski was holding his clipboard to take down their orders and Rico was going to make the food.

"Alright team," Skipper said, "looks like Operation puppy love is going perfect."

"Skipper," Kowalski asked, "What if they order something other then fish?"

"Don't worry," Skipper said to the tall penguin, "fish is the only thing on the menu."

Marlene was starring outside to see if the date was going well. "This would be better if it were outside." The otter said.

"There is no full moon out Marlene." Private said.

"What about the guitar?" Marlene asked.

"Got it covered." Skipper said. Then he grabbed a walkie-talkie from behind his back. "Go." Skipper said quietly over it.

"Alright." Was the response. The voice was a familiar Southern accent.

"Was that Erik?" Marlene asked.

"It sure is," Skipper said, "He was the only one who we knew could play the guitar. Raymond isn't here."

Then, Marlene looked outside the date and saw Erik come out wearing a Kimono, holding an acoustic guitar. "Hey there!" Erik said to the couple.

"Erik," Kyle said, "Why are you here?"

"I'm playing for your date." Erik said happily. He then started singing some song.

Back in the other room, Marlene was watching with her jaw on the floor.

"Erik? Why? He doesn't know any Japanese songs. Or Japanese!" Marlene said to Skipper.

"Well…we didn't know he was suppose to sing a song in Japanese." Skipper said.

"I hope this doesn't screw up the date." Marlene said. She then looked out there, and Kyle was clapping his paws together happily. Naomi was starring at Erik with a confused face.

After Erik was done singing, he bowed and left. "That was…okay." Naomi said.

"I thought it was awesome." Kyle said happily.

Then Kowalski walked out to take the wolf couples orders. "Good evening," Kowalski, said, "What would you like to have?"

"I'll have the Sushi. What will you have?" Kyle asked.

"Ummm…" Naomi said looking at the menu a little confused because there were only two things on the menu, which was a drink and the sushi, "the Sushi."

"Okay," Kowalski said writing the order down, "What would like to drink?"

"Ummm…" Kyle said looking at the only drink on the list, "I take the…ice water."

"I'll have the same." Naomi said.

"Thank you," Kowalski said taking the menus, "Your food will be here shortly." Then Kowalski walked away.

"So," Kyle said smiling, "How do you like the date so far?"

"Well," Naomi said looking at Kyle, "It's great. I just hope you aren't trying to woo me over with a bunch of romantic things."

"I'm sorry?" Kyle said still smiling.

"Yeah," Naomi said, "I had a boyfriend back in Japan who did this stuff on the first date. Like taking me out to dinner at a fancy restaurant, played a guitar for me, and then spelled my name out on a plate of Sushi. Can you believe that? I'm not into that kind of thing."

Then Kyle realized that what she said was his entire date. "Could you excuse me for one minute?" The wolf said with that smile still on his face, then he quickly ran to the room Kowalski walked into earlier to for a new date idea.

Side Note: Poor Kyle. His date isn't in Naomi's liking. Will things work out?

Well, this is Chapter 3. There are two more chapters to write. Also, the song Erik sang, the reason I didn't put a name was because I couldn't think of a song to put. So I just left it up to you what he sang. Anything else? No? Well then, see you at Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Inside the other room from Kyle's date, Kowalski walked in and approached Skipper and the lead penguin gave Kowalski a high-five. "Great job team," Skipper said, "I sure his date will go great."

Then, Kyle ran in, running over Kowalski unknowingly, and started to speak very fast.

"Whoa, whoa," Skipper said, "Clam down. Start from the beginning."

"Okay," Kyle said taking a deep breath, "I'm Kyle."

"Too far back. When you ran in." Skipper said.

"Oh," Kyle said, "Well, she had something like this already. AND SHE HATED IT!" Kyle then ran up to Marlene and grabbed her shoulders and shook her like crazy. "WHAT DO I DO?" Kyle yelled with a high-pitch voice.

"Kyle!" Marlene yelled. Then Kyle dropped her. "Okay," The otter continued, "I'll think of something. You can trust me on this."

"I need something now!" The wolf yelled.

"I have an idea," Skipper said, "Why don't you just make it up?"

"Good idea. Thanks Skipper." Then Kyle ran back outside.

"This is going to be a disaster." Private said.

"Yup." Rico grunted.

Kyle walked out calmly back to his table and sat down. Naomi looked at him strangely.

"Sorry I'm late," Kyle, said, "I was…doing something…in that room."

"I heard yelling," Naomi said, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah…everything's fine." Kyle replied.

"So why was the little girl yelling in there?" Naomi asked. Kyle was a little embarrassed because that 'little girl' was actually him screaming. "She…was lost." The male wolf said trying to come up with an excuse.

"Really," Naomi said, "so why was she screaming about a new date idea?"

Kyle scratched the back of his head with his paw. "You see…ummm…" Kyle said, "I got nothing."

Naomi laughed a little at Kyle. "I have excellent hearing…and you left the door open." The female wolf said.

"Alright," Kyle said, "You see, I really like you. You're hot! And I wanted to impress you, but after you told me that someone did this and you hated it, well I panicked a little."

Naomi starred at Kyle, "Wow, no ones ever gone through that much trouble for me."

"And…" Kyle then reached under the table and pulled out a present, "I got you something." Naomi looked at the poorly wrapped present. _Where did this come from?_ She thought to herself. "It was hard to wrap. I have no thumbs." Naomi opened it and the present was a miniature Zen garden, with the small rake and everything. "It's a Zen garden…" Kyle whispered in excitement. Naomi looked at him and the Zen Garden strangely. "It was that or a miniature Pagoda." Kyle said. Naomi smiled, walked up to Kyle and kissed him on his cheek. Kyle put his paw on the cheek she kissed and smiled. "SWEET!" Kyle yelled out in excitement.

Marlene looked at the date in amazement, "Wow, that was perfect!"

"Better then our date?" Skipper asked Marlene.

"Nothing beats that." Marlene answered. Then she looked and saw the new wolf couple walk out of the Penguin HQ through the metal door.

The next day, right before the people came in, Naomi was sitting on the couch watching _Kill Bill_. She watched it with her head tilted. "American movies are so full of action…" Naomi said to herself. Then Kyle walked in and jumped over the couch and landed next to her. "Hey Naomi!" Kyle said.

"Hello Kyle." Naomi said looking at her new boyfriend.

"So," Kyle said with his paw around Naomi's shoulder, "What did you think about our date last night?"

"It was better then my first date." Naomi said.

"So what do you think about me?" The male wolf asked with a smile on his face.

"Well," Naomi began, "Your weird, cocky, senseless…" Kyle's smile started to fade, but soon came back. "But you're also nice, thoughtful, and considerate."

Kyle looked at Naomi. "Really?"

Then Naomi looked away, "And…kind of cute."

Then Kyle opened his mouth in excitement. "What did you say? You said I was cute?"

"Kind of cute." Naomi said blushing.

"But still cute!" Kyle said. Then he ran to the Otter habitat to tell Erik.

When Kyle got there, he saw Erik with a vase stuck on his head and Marlene was trying to pull it off.

"Erik," Marlene said not noticing Kyle was there, "How did this happen?"

"I don't know," Erik's voice echoed in the vase, "I was sleeping, and next thing I know, I'm stuck in this vase."

Then Kyle ran up to the two excited. "HEY GUYS!" Kyle yelled to get their attention. Marlene jumped in the air from surprise and Erik freaked out and ran right into a wall, shattering the vase into pieces.

"Guess what?" Kyle said to Marlene and Erik.

"What," Erik asked, "did your robots destroy each other again?"

"No. They destroyed my toaster. But that's not what I'm talking about. Naomi said I was cute!" Kyle said happily.

"That's great Kyle." Marlene said.

"Well…kind of cute…but still…. she said 'cute'."

"Well now," Erik said, "Looks like you got a girlfriend now."

"I do! And I couldn't have done it without you Marlene." Kyle then grabbed Marlene and gave her a hug. "What about me," Erik said feeling left out, "I helped to. I sang a song."

Then Kyle shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Erik and gave him and Marlene a big wolf hug. They sat there for about 5 minutes. "Ummm…Kyle?" Marlene said to the wolf.

"Not done!" Kyle yelled. Then they heard a bell ring, it was time for the people to come in. Kyle put them down and ran into the sewers to get to his habitat.

When he got there, he saw people looking into his habitat. He walked out and people started to take pictures of him. Then Naomi walked up next to him. "Don't hog the spotlight." The female wolf said and put her head under Kyle's chin. The crowd awed at the sight of the new wolf couple. _I can get use to this…_ Kyle thought to himself.

Epilogue: 1 week later

The zoo was quiet. There were no people coming in today, so the animals did what they usually did when people weren't around. But then, a helicopter came out of the sky and hovered over the Lemur habitat. Tanya walked outside Raymond's room to see what was going on, and saw Raymond rappelling down a rope and landed right in front of the throne. Tanya walked up to Raymond and hugged him. When Tanya let go of Raymond, the muscular lemur looked up at the helicopter, waved to it, and the helicopter flew off into the horizon. "Hey Tanya." Raymond said.

"Why didn't you call me?" Tanya asked her boyfriend. Then Raymond pulled out a shattered cell phone with a pellet inside of it. Tanya looked at the destroyed device.

"So," Raymond said, "how were things?"

"Well," Tanya said, "Kyle's got a girlfriend now. Her name's Naomi."

"Really," Raymond said, "That's who he was talking about."  
"What?" Tanya looked at Raymond confused.

"Yeah, he called me in the middle of combat."

"That's right," Tanya said remembering Erik told her what happened when Kyle called Raymond, "they said you were hit."

"I was…in the right buttock. I got the pellet if you…"

"No thanks…"

"Okay then…and one more thing, who was in my secret bathroom and was using my favorite body spray?"

"Kyle…it was for his date. I'll pay you back later."

Raymond then walked into his room and went to sleep on his bed. He was going to see Kyle, but he was tired and needed to rest. He'll meet her later.

The End

Side note: The final chapter to the date. I was going to put the epilogue on here separately, but this chapter was a little short, so I decided to put them together.

Also, the epilogue was Raymond coming back because I wanted to show that he didn't die when they called him in the second chapter. And…. that's about it I guess. See ya!


End file.
